1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for driving an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, and more particularly to a driving method and a driving device for controlling an emitting time of an OLED panel.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel is better than other flat panel, and has many advantages of lower power consumption, high brightness, easy manufacture, etc., for example.
When the OLED panel is applied to a portable or handheld electronic product, such as cell phone, digital camera, digital camcorder, etc., components of the electronic product generally has an important requirement of property, i.e. lower power consumption. Thus, a vendor of the electronic product generally requests that these components must be operated within a range of regular power consumption. According to a display device of the self-emitting type OLED panel, for example, the power consumption of the OLED panel must be less than the regular value certainly, when the OLED panel displays any image of the picture frame.
The prior art discloses a solution that: when a current of the power supply of the OLED panel is detected, the gray-level of the picture is lowered if the detected current is more than a rated value, whereby a voltage of the power supply of the OLED panel is decreased so as to cause the OLED panel to be operated within the range of regular power consumption.
However, disadvantages of the above-mentioned solution are to decrease resolution of the real gray-level and to generate the problem of the dither noise and the flash of frame rate control (FRC).
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for driving an OLED panel capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.